sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rashid the Rat
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Hey, take a look at what I have to offer!" Rashid is a Mobian rat and a renowned merchant in Jaredthefox92's sonic fan series, Flawed Deities. ''He is from the middle eastern Land of the Golden Sands.Rashid is a shrewd and cunning, yet friendly and hospitable man who is only interested in making a fortune through his mostly legitimate business ventures. Rashid often seen riding upon his trusty traveling companion, a camel named Hassan. Appearance Rashin is a Mobian rat of average size for his species with dark brown fur. He is seen wearing a turban often or perhaps a cloak when traveling through the desert. Usually Rashid is sporting a calm and friendly, yet somewhat dishonest smile or grin upon his face. He is known to wear various types of clothing and isn't shy about dressing up for formalities or for perhaps profitable opportunities for himself. Personality ''"Customers to serve and money to make!" Rashid possesses a friendly and calm demeanor, he is often known to be very open minded, especially when dealing with matters that may be beneficial to himself. However one should not take his pleasant demeanor for foolishness, Rashid is a very shred and cunning business man. He is often known to be determined as well when bartering or trading with other merchants. Obviously Rashid is known to be a tad greedy and kainiving as well. He is known to go so far as to even sell items such as Eggman weaponry to freedom fighters, and give out information to the highest bidder. Rashid however has a compassionate side as well, he seems to be generious to give to those less fortunate than himself when they truly need it and seems to value equality as well. History: "I know how to use this you know.Though I'd rather not, it's bad for buisness." -Rashid when drawing his scimitar. Details about Rashid's past is blurry to say the least, but it is believed he may have gotten hi s scimitar sword training from either a family member who was an arabian knight, or perhaps he is a former arabian knight himself. Whatever the case maybe it seems that Rashid is now only concern with a living of making money via being a merchant. Skills Through his experiences Rashid has become to be very good in terms of spotting and making deals and communicating with others to do business. He is known to be a tough, sly, and very competitive businessman who is not afraid to hagal and even lie to obtain what he desires. Finally he had grown adept in riding and even driving vehicles as well. Stats: Trivia: *Rashid is named after the famous Arabian ruler, Harun al-Rashid *He was inspired by the Arabians in Civilization 5, and the caravans as well. *Rashid is inspired also by the Arms Supplier in the Command and Conquer Generals: Zero Hour mod unit, the Arms Supplier. Fitting theme songs for Rashid: Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Pre-UBC